


which one?

by captaincastello



Series: tiny sheiths [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/pseuds/captaincastello
Summary: SheithMonth2018 Day#1: TrustKeith tries looking for the real Shiro.





	which one?

**Author's Note:**

> so here's a late something short and simple to kick off Sheith Month 2k18~~  
> i'm not sure i could make it every day, but i would like to try, even if my entries would be late ^^;;  
> this is unbeta'd as i am tired rn, so all mistakes are mine, do forgive me ;;u;;
> 
> inspired by that one chapter with the two Maraichs in [ Patalliro](https://mangarock.com/manga/mrs-serie-191965)

Sometimes, when the Sisters weren’t looking, the older kids liked to play their tiny games to make fun of the Littles.

This day was no different.

The Bigs were playing the usual Masked Hero game; a group of three heroes with capes, the designated victim or two, the Master Villain and their lackeys in identical slimy green alligator-dinosaur hybrid masks. They were on break from English class just as the Littles were let out from their daily afternoon nap.

The Littles knew with unspoken agreement that the tall Swing n’ Slide and Sand Pit were the chosen territory of the Bigs—and yet there was always that one tiny black ball of energy who would dare to cross the invisible borders, and bounce off the lawn like a tiny cat to the other side where the tall Tens to Twelves were.

“Where’s Shiro?” Little Keith calls out shrilly over the din of awkward pre-pubescent voices roaring out their best imitations of miniature Godzillas. Naturally, he’s ignored the first time. It takes him a couple  more tries until he figures out that he needs to finger-shoot the villains for them to acknowledge that they were hit, and need to get out of the way.

_Pew pew!_

Two drop to the grass.

_Blam blam!_

He now gains access to the stairs leading up to the towering slide platform.

_Boom boom!_

He reaches the three heroes who are busy pointing finger-guns at the horde of green faces below. Keith takes a second to look down from the height he’s climbed—and immediately looks back up. Coming up here now, he didn’t realize he had climbed so high. And yet as he looks up through the heavy bangs shielding his eyes, he realizes that Shiro was right—up here _does_ feel closer to the sky.

“It’s Little Keith again!” One of the heroes says with his fake grown-up voice.

“Where’s Shiro?” Keith repeats like an age-old mantra, finger-gun still held high. At this point, he already knows that Shiro was always picked out to be one of the heroes, because, of course. It’s always been Shiro the Hero.

“You’ll have to find out by yourself! That is your quest.”

“Choose wrongly, and you’ll have to go back to Level One of the High Tower.”

Keith blinks back the glare of the afternoon sun. There’s no way he’s going back down without Shiro.

“Okay,” he says. “The real Shiro is very fast. Only he will be able to dodge my lasers!”

“Then let’s see how well you aim, Questor!”

“I’m going to count to three—“ Keith begins, and he squares his shoulders, takes one tiny breath—“One, two, three—“

Instantly, two of the masked heroes jump out of the way, leaving a single caped figure behind. Keith’s face breaks into a big smile, and without another word, he goes and meets the hero with a big hug.

“Haha, you found me, Keith,” Shiro says brightly as he accepts the smaller Keith into his arms. He takes off his mask and reveals a big smile. He’s missing one lower tooth, but Keith thinks his smile is still brighter than any sun or star. “You always find me.”

“How did you know?” One of the remaining masked heroes asks.

“Only the real Shiro knows I wouldn’t ever shoot at him,” Keith says.

“Well, I’ll be excusing myself now,” Shiro says as he takes his cape and mask off. “Anyone else want to be hero?”

After a fast reselection of heroes, two happy faces take the slide down to the sunkissed grass, and disappear into their corner of the playground where the tiny red-and-black ladybugs were, all the while laughing and holding hands.


End file.
